


Soft

by queen_abrin



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_abrin/pseuds/queen_abrin
Summary: Just a drabble of some of my ocs I thought of during a rp





	Soft

His body was soft and pliable and his brown eyes were heavy with sleep. For a moment, the blonde boy looked down at the dozing boy in his arms and his breath shook as it came out knees growing weak.He kept walking on and on in the long hallways and the carpeted wooden floors of the old house.

The man in his arms seemed to become alert as they reached the marker of the hallway that was off limits to guests, where the hosting family's private quarters were housed. They both slipped past, slipping into a room after the shorter boy fumbled with the lock and the key around his neck. Green eyes swept over the room that smelled lightly of lavender and citrus, of parchment and ink and the strange poultice often slatheredthrough brown curls. Books were stacked untidily on the floor despite there being bookshelves lining the walls and there were various papers tacked to the surely expensive wallpaper. Flanked by two large windows stood a four poster bed, with warm thick blankets and fluffy pillows. He sat on it, slipping past his companion, who sat behind him, facing the other way.

The sounds of the party were barely audible through the floors separating the two young men and the guests, but the faints strains of strings drifted to them through the windows.

The blonde one shrugged off his over coat, untying and unbuttoning until he sat in his undergarments, formal clothes neatly folded. He looked back to find the other boy stretching. His eyes traced the muscle and bone visible through his skin, arms raised high. He wouldn't have been surprised if angel wings sprouted from between his shoulder blades. Green eyes looked up to find brown ones gazing back, crinkling at the outer corners, sparkling with unspoken laughter. Milky white cheeks blushed pink and he looked away, to the bedspread he sat on. He heard him shift behind him, saw the fabric wrinkle and felt the arms wrap around his torso. He looked down at the tan hands resting on his sides, contrasting sharply with his own light skin in the moonlight. He gave a small yelp as he was pulled backwards and down, until he could feel the other boy’s chest pressed against his back, radiating the heat he was so addicted to.  
He chuckled softly and squirmed out from the grip of tan hands and turned, facing the brown eyes he'd been watching all evening, which were now sparkling at him. At him. He was the one making the angelic figure in front of him happy, and he couldn't believe it. He was so lovely. He pressed closer, and the other boy shifted so that they fit together, like puzzle pieces. He couldn't help but take a deep breath, inhaling the cologne he always wore along with the light smell of alcohol.  
He took one of the hands now laying on his own bare chest and raised it up to the moonlight. Their fingers intertwined and he opened his mouth to speak into the quiet of the room. “You are not wearing your...ring.” He felt bad mentioning it, and for a moment he was afraid he'd ruined it, ruined the perfect atmosphere and the quiet that came with it. He knew the situation, but he still couldn't help but feel jealous whenever he saw her ring on his finger. He felt the other boy's chest rise and fall as he spoke, “I prefer not to when I am in private.” A hot,terrible flush of pride and triumph curled in his stomach, and he smiled into the shadowed ceiling. “You like it.” The other spoke again “ You like knowing how I prefer you. How fond I am you.” He knew him too well. It was most likely not good to be possessive of him like this, but every time he was assured that he was the only one in the prince’s heart, he felt a triumph like no other.  
He was distracted by kisses being pressed to his jawline and a hand slipping into his hair. The blond boy turned, tangling their legs together and pressing his own lips firmly against the other’s, who opened to him almost immediately. They lay like that for a while, limbs intertwined, simply existing in each other's space and occasionally kissing.  
The party went on under them, but the two lovers were in their own world, minds free of plots and troubles, thoughts preoccupied only with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably illegible s I refused to use any names skdjsjsj sorry


End file.
